The Truth Behind Your Tears
by Scath Rocco Meoi
Summary: Meredith is ready for another night of drinking when Cristina appears, but their seemingly harmless conversation turns into much more dangerous ways. MeredithXCristina One-shot FemSlash


**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Probably no one has ever had such a strange idea as placing Meredith and Cristina together, but I had and this is the result of it. Please, review for that is the payment for my hard work. XD

**_The Truth Behind Your Tears_**

That day seemed so fucking long when I finally took my usual sit at Joe's I could barely believe it had ended, I sighed and asked for the usual: a memory eraser draught _or _something with a lot of alcohol in it.

"Again?" Joe asked visibly concerned, I quickly wave him off before I say something I would lately, for sure, regret and take a sip of my drink.

"Meredith, how can you put up with them? I _really _can't anymore!" sitting on the stool to my right was my best friend, Cristina Yang, obviously complaining about something but again who do you complain to about things of your everyday life? Your soul mate, or rather, your best friend.

"Who are you talking about?" I ask turning to her, quite pleased with the distraction.

"Your 'roommates', Bailey's suck-ups, Miss Lingerie and Bambi?" she looked skeptic but all I could do was laugh at the many 'kind' nicknames she had given our colleagues, her cruel sense of humor was the best.

"Sorry, what did they do this time?"

"Nothing, really." now it was my turn to look skeptical.

"Why are you complaining then?"

"Why are _you _complaining? I managed to bring a smile to your face, didn't I?"

"You were worried about me?" my effort not to sound surprise was useless but she didn't pay attention, she was busy enough trying to convince me otherwise.

"Worried? Me? Oh, Meredith, I thought you knew me better… I'm just frustrated."

"Okay…" I turned back to my beverage laughing to myself. "So what made you 'frustrated'?"

"Oh, Preston again. How can I honestly know what's wrong with him if he doesn't tell me?" she waves her hands in frustration but I find it very appealing.

"Maybe he wants you to ask…" her face showed nothing but confusion as she lifted two black eyebrows. "Show your concern."

"Concern?"

"Yes, Cristina. Concern, when you love someone you are automatically concerned about this person." I wondered if love and concern were truly that intimately connected, that would oblige me to take a second look at all my relationships, that is, the ones with people I was really concerned about, including my relationship with Cristina… What? Relationship? No, I meant friendship.

"Well, I mustn't be in love with him then for I'm not concerned at all." believe it or not, she said that seriously and completely devoid of feelings.

"How can you?" we both startled with the true hurt in my voice, a hurt I didn't know I felt. "How can you not cry? How can you always be so cool about everything?"

"Meredith, you are not… In your right mind… I mean… You've drank…" Cristina was so uncomfortable, so out of place, it was the first time I saw her helplessly trying to find the right thing to say, not knowing what to do. I would have laughed if suddenly I hadn't found myself crying.

"Sorry… I don't know what came over me…" wiping the tears away I tried to brush the matter aside, surprisingly she didn't let me.

"Mer'," she started grabbing my hand and holding it between hers. "perhaps you could teach me something about concern and… and… feelings."

"Cristina…" I chuckled. "How am I supposed to do that?"

"What about I give you a kiss?"

"A kiss? Here?" my cheeks were burning but the idea was as natural as it was exciting and I couldn't believe it felt indeed natural.

"Oh, shut up!" Cristina snapped crushing her lips against mine in a matter of seconds, the taste of alcohol, the softness of a woman's lips, the urgency and the aggressiveness.

When we pulled away we were both breathless but we didn't waste more than five seconds before grabbing one another and pushing against the other's body, breasts rubbing against one another, hands exploring everything on reach as we kissed our senses away.

"C-Cristina, wait!" I pulled away, or rather, _pushed her _away. "We're in a public establishment!"

"So it seems." she tried to resume our 'explorations' but I stopped her, still regaining my breath.

"The whole bar is staring at us!" I hissed blushing visibly but instead of joining me in the 'blush session', Cristina turned to the people around us.

"Don't you people have anything better to do?" she yelled more angrily than she actually was, a murmuring started but, at least, we were not being stared at anymore.

"What did you do that for? You don't intend to continue… _this_ here, do you?"

"Unless you have a suggestion of a better place…" her dark eyes bore into mine as she trailed off and I chuckled nervously.

"We can't go to my house because…"

"Oh, yeah!" she hit her forehead with her right hand. "You have _lodgers_." all I could do was roll my eyes. "To _my_ place then."

"Your place?!" my voice couldn't hide my incredulity. "Where? In the middle of that mess?"

"The mess is currently on the floor, not on the bed."

"Bed? I thought we were just sitting on the sofa and making out."

"Come on, Meredith. We are both grown women." I sighed, how could I convince her of my insecurity? Especially because I had been sleeping with a different guy every night for the last few weeks without even giving it a second thought.

"That's why we should be prudent." she lifted an eyebrow and I sighed again. "Okay, if I didn't know you I would be in your house already but it is because I know you and have these, well… Feelings for you that I want us to take our time."

"Feelings? Now that you mentioned it… If I didn't feel something for you too I wouldn't be so desperate to have my way with you."

"We are that different? I swear you I hadn't noticed…"

"But we have a lot in common as well."

"Yeah, we do and it's been working until now, hasn't it?" I couldn't help the smile that crept to my face.

"Surprisingly, it has." she seemed to have given it a thought and got an unexpected answer. "There really must be something else to our relationship."

"It seems we've just discovered what it is." we laughed, together, at the awkwardness of the situation.

"So... My place?"

"Let's go."

* * *

We stumbled through the door as soon as it was opened, tripping on each other's feet as we tried hard not to fall without letting go of the other, when I heard the door close behind us I finally gave in to the kiss, my tongue meeting hers as I realized just how deep my need for her had grown.

Cristina pushed me against the door, her hands working on my shirt's buttons as her kisses descended to my jaw and neck, I had as a hard time focusing as breathing, my body had never burned like that, no, never with a man.

"Meredith… Meredith. Meredith! Look at me!" she grabbed my face with both hands and lifted it so that she could look in my eyes. "Why are you crying? Did I hurt you?"

"No!" my voice was sour and I thought she hadn't heard me so I shook my head.

"Do you regret this?" her voice sounded a little… What was it? Concerned. I smiled and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry, it's just that, suddenly, everything makes sense."

"Yeah…" she whispered thoughtfully. "I guess I understand."

"What do you think about taking our time at exploring this new found relationship of ours?" my voice was soft and strangely cheerful as I pushed a strand of black hair behind a delicate pale ear.

"Well… I may like that." Cristina's smile brought one to my face as well.

"Is your bed really tidy? I feel incredibly tired…"

"We'd probably benefit from a good night's sleep."

"Our 'problem' will look better under the light of day."

"Maybe."

And so, hand in hand, we went to the bedroom and collapsed on the bed, hugging each other tightly from the coolness of the night air.


End file.
